Oblivious
by LimeQuartz
Summary: [Hiatus] And this time, it was her turn... to leave him. SasuSaku NaruSaku slight NaruHina ShikaIno


**Oblivious  
**LimeQuartz

* * *

_xxxx  
_**Chapter one **– You're too late  
_xxxx _

"How ironic…" Sakura thought, as she paused for a slight moment. She was pacing down the very same rocky path Sasuke had walked two and a half years ago to join Orochimaru and the Otogakure. She sighed, as a depressing smile crept its way to her rosy lips.

"At least Sasuke-kun can be happy now…" she thought, mentally.

A rustle was heard in a nearby bush, disturbing her concentration. Sakura hastily pulled out a sharpened kunai, and at the same time, quickly posing her ultimate defense stance.

"Who are you?" she questioned with extreme calmness she didn't know she possessed. There was no answer, except for the cold breeze whipping past her almost teasingly.

"S-Show yourself, coward!" she yelled, with a forced bravado. The shameful truth was she was a little scared... The hidden figure chuckled, amused by her reaction. A blond-haired man, with piercing sky blue eyes emerged, from the bushes. A mischievous grin was plastered on his lips as usual.

"Sakura…" said Naruto calmly, as he nodded towards her direction, emitting a gasp from the pink-haired sweet-heart before him.

The kunoichi stared, wide-eyed at her teammate and frowned. She glanced at the ground, and in a barely audible voice, whispered, "N-Naruto?"

The kunai, slipped, from her delicate fingers and met the concrete ground with a hard ''thud''…

_xxxx _

Sasuke thought, brusquely, about what happened earlier in the day while pacing furiously around the Uchiha Mansion. ''Why did Naruto want to meet me? Just to talk about Sakura? That isn't a reason! But then again it was Naruto…'' he thought, tempestuously.

Sasuke ran his bandaged hand through his raven hair, as he sighed inaudibly. What was the story behind that grin? He defiantly wasn't the number-one knuckle-headed ninja he knew from before. Was he possessed? He did contain the kyuubi after all...and everyone knows that he will do anything, _everything _for Sakura…

Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization. He suddenly felt like kicking himself for being so clueless. He ran out of his house in a flash as the answer hit him. Naruto must have planned something diabolical for Sakura and most likely…himself. He would do anything to win Sakura! No it's not for Sakura…Never for her…It's for himself!

"Sakura… please wait for me! Please!" Sasuke muttered under his breath. "I won't _ever_ lose someone precious to me… Please… not again…" he whispered.

_xxxx _

Sasuke knocked on Sakura's door continuously. When he had no response he kicked the door open, abruptly. It wasn't locked. Trying to ignore the unpleasant feeling in his stomach, he entered her bright, peaceful house. It was similar to his. One main difference converted it all. Both his and hers were neat and clean... but his was missing the warmth and peace of her house.

"Sakura!" he called out, miraculously, barely trying to hide the desperation from his voice. Right now, he couldn't care less. No response, no sound what-so-ever replied to his plea, except for the chill of cold wind that was running down his spine. Or…was it just him? He couldn't tell nor was it a concern.

"Sakura!" he called again, louder. This time, he didn't even bother trying to hide the despair in his voice. He listened as her name echoed in the structure giving him a major headache and a taste of guilt.

Having no response, he simultaneously turned to leave. After all, this all could have been a misunderstanding... He then noticed something shiny. A metallic kunai was stabbed deep in her wall, holding a single parchment.

He quickly pulled the note and read what was written in smooth black ink. The letters were written flawlessly and fluently in cursive, black smudges and finger prints were noticeable on the parchment yet it was still legible. He knew instantly the smudges were from tears, _her_ tears. His emotionless, piercing, onyx eyes quickly scanned the note clenched in his firm grip.

Dear Sasuke-kun,

When you read this note, I'm probably already far away from Konoha and yourself. I hope by leaving Konoha you will be happy for I will not be a burden anymore. Even though we've grown to 15, I still have feelings for you. It's actually sort of funny that I'm the one leaving now; the only difference is you won't stop me. I know I should stop believing you'll ever return my feelings. I also know you're feelings for me are just those of a teammate and nothing more. Please do me one last favour though. Don't ever forget me, Sasuke. For, I, shall never forget you.

Love, Sakura

Sasuke threw the letter aside in frustration, watching as it collided with the cold tiled floor. He didn't even bother to hide the displeasure he was experiencing, currently.

"That dead last… he set me up!" snarled Sasuke, his body shook with anger and fury. He started regretting what everything he had said about Sakura. But he shook it off. There was no time for regretting now. He left the house as he fled to Naruto's house.

That dead last better have a _really_ good explanation.

_xxxx _

Sasuke didn't have to enter Naruto's welcoming home to know he wasn't there. A note was held with a kunai in front of his door, exactly like Sakura's style. The note read three words that he never knew would affect him so much:

YOU'RE TOO LATE

He stepped on the note as if it were Naruto himself. The note was crushed under his angry foot unpleasantly. Sasuke was pissed, so pissed he would kill anyone who got in his way right now especially his former best friend…Naruto. He wished he could have gone back in time and strangled Naruto when he had the chance. Sasuke rapidly ran to the leaf village's gate.

He stared at his surroundings when he arrived. It was so familiar the stone bench, foliage and rocky path all flashed before his eyes. Sasuke didn't want to admit it but part of him wanted to stay with Sakura when she pleaded him. He wanted to embrace her and comfort her but in the end revenge won his heart as he proclaimed. Power and killing Itachi were his top priorities…how ironic, here he was, standing in the middle of a path, wishing Sakura didn't leave, and wishing he could have stopped her.

"Emotions make you weaker…" he thought bitterly. Sasuke stood his ground and stared ahead. He could've sworn he could hear the wind whispering to him.

For a second, the wind brought _her _message to him.

_Don't forget me… _

His eyes widened as Naruto's last note laughed hauntingly, mockingly into his ears.

_You're too late. _

An Uchiha didn't regret anything.

Especially Sasuke, Uchiha.

He always told himself that the past, was the past, and all you could do was continue building on the future. But for some reason, he couldn't persuade himself, that he wanted to begin his future without _her. _

He couldn't imagine life with-out Sakura. Why is that?

"Damn." he muttered. Many pent-up emotions consumed him. Emotions consisting of helplessness, anger, sadness, and perhaps even loneliness…

He felt lost knowing she wouldn't beat his side anymore...

"Do you seriously think you'll always get what you want? You're wrong! I won't ever lose someone important to me again. Never!" he screamed to the misty air, hoping some-how, Naruto, could hear him. A memory of Itachi flashed in his mind. Sasuke killed his twisted brother using the curse seal Orochimaru 'lent' him. That was all in the past now. He accomplished _one_ of his life's ambitions. Tsunade sealed the former deed… he was free now.

He _only_ returned here to finish his final goal…to revive his clan.

Sasuke turned his back on the path and began walking towards the Hokage Tower. He sorted his strategies as smirked. He'd ask the Hokage for permission to assure he would not be declared a missing nin again, then, he'd be able to go back to retrieve Sakura from the infamous trickster.

He cursed Naruto with every step he took. When he arrived to at his location he paused at the entrance and began to question Sakura's loyalty for him.

_xxxx _

He pushed the doors open to be greeted with surprised faces. Tsunade, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were all visible to Sasuke's view and he grunted in impatience.

"Uchiha?" asked Tsunade, who was some-what shocked at his unexpected presence. "I see… you've also heard of the disappearance of Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura?'' she continued when he did not respond.

Sasuke simply nodded, and responded, with his typical, rude, "hn."

"You may join this meeting. We were going to discuss what may have occurred beforehand" said Tsunade, in a sedate manner.

"I know why they left. Now, let me go after them" said Sasuke, with as much calmness he could muster which apparently was close to none.

Tsunade ignored his remark.

"Uchiha, it is very dangerous to go after them alone. They are considered as nuke-nins. Furthermore, Naruto possesses the Kyuubi while Sakura has my knowledge and she has possibly surpasses my own strength" said Tsunade firmly.

Sasuke smirked and retorted, "In the other words, you still don't trust me because I was also a missing ninja before this."

"We don't want the secret of the Sharingan in the wrong hands...and Orochimaru still hasn't forgiven you for your betrayal" countered Tsunade, reasonably.

''If Uchiha had betrayed Konoha and capable of betraying Orochimaru, who knows what might happen… he might very well choose to betray us _again,_'' thought Tsunade.

Sasuke grinned. It was a mocking grin as if he magically read what the Hokage had in mind. Her once unreadable expression slightly changed to futile fear explaining it all. "Don't worry, Hokage-sama. I won't betray this pathetic village as long as _she's _here."

''She?'' thought Tsunade, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"How dare you, call Konoha pathetic? You should be grateful Tsunade-sama didn't execute you! Bastard! You have no respect what-so-ever for people higher than you!" screamed Tenten angrily.

"Enough. We don't have the time for this and we need all the help we can get, anyway" said Tsunade, distastefully, while glaring at the cocky, smirking, Sasuke.

"I suggest we split up according to the teams we were assigned in when we were still genin due to the importance of teamwork and time. We better hurry," said Neji.

"Sure, I agree" said Rock Lee. "We must split up quickly and move. God knows what Naruto is doing with Sakura now…"

Bushy Brow's tone, the way he recited Sakura's name, made Sasuke's stomach flipped.

It made Sasuke remember, how he told Sakura to back-off or go train.

It made him recall how she would always stand for his coldness.

It made him realize he treated her the opposite way someone who loves her would.

And instead of Lee, a man who truly worries and cares for her… she chose him, Uchiha Sasuke, in the end.

He had taken her for granted… and now he was paying the price…

Most people would say he deserved this, really.

His guilty conscience was one of them.

The most disturbing thought in Sasuke's mind was the fact that Naruto might be _doing_,or planning to do, something to Sakura this very second. He couldn't stand it, knowing someone precious to you is in the hands of another. He tried to think of something else but couldn't help but make a mental picture of Naruto and Sakura together… forever.

"When will this torture end?" Sasuke thought, his teeth gritting together, against his will.

"Alright," said Tsunade, disrupting the unbearable silence. "As Neji suggested, you'll split up into your Genin teams. We're running out of time, now, go!" commanded Tsunade.

Hand-seals were formed, rapidly, and smoke replaced the people who were once there. The quest has begun.

_xxxx _

"Would you mind slowing down, troublesome idiot?" asked Shikamaru, his voice filled with irritation.

"And why, should I listen to you?" Sasuke snapped, defiantly, increasing his speed, and in the progress, quickened his routine of jumping from one branch to another.

"Shi-Shikamaru…? I can't go on anymore…" Chouji pleaded, in utter exhaustion.

"That's fine, Chouji. Because I can't go on either! Shikamaru, tell Sasuke-kun to stop," said Ino in between exhausted pants.

"Sasuke! Stop already! If you recall correctly, I'm the leader. We know Sakura's important to you, so much it hurts…but, that doesn't mean you can abandon your team!" yelled Shikamaru. Sasuke stopped, abruptly.

"You think you understand what Sakura means to me?" Sasuke breathed. His tone was icy, making the shadow master cower a little.

"It's not that… My point is…" Shikamaru was lost for words.

"You don't understand how I feel about her! You never will! You have no idea how guilty I am all the time. You have no idea… You don't know anything… so don't pretend you know something…" the Uchiha retaliated, in a low tone, as his eyes started to glow red with anger.

The Sharingan possessor did a few hand signs and disappeared, leaving the team behind, with-out another word.

_"T-That bastard!'' _thought Shikamaru, furiously

Shikamaru suddenly froze as he felt two presences behind him. He swiftly took out a kunai, just to lower it as he recognized the chakra.

"Ino, Chouji, you made it," said Shikamaru, as he shoved his kunai in his holster.

"Yes…Where's Sasuke-kun, anyway?" asked Ino, concerned.

"That troublesome bastard took off and left us." Shikamaru growled.

"This doesn't make any sense at all. Why would he care so much, if that forehead girl went missing? I mean, there's no difference at all if she was here or not. I didn't even notice she was gone" said Ino, a little harshly.

"She was your friend, Ino! How could you?" hissed Shikamaru.

Chouji saw the hurt in Ino's eyes, but he too, was on Sakura's side. Back in his own childhood, he had been brutally insulted and bullied because he was 'different' from the others. It all halted when met Shikamaru, who had accepted him the way he was.

Ino felt something within her slightly ripe. Was it her heart? No, it couldn't be… her heart was saved for Sasuke, and Sasuke alone. Or could it be Shikamaru the whole time?

Could it be? After years and years she and Sakura had been aiming to win the Sharingan user's heart? Was it all a lie? Was densely for rivalry not love?

"I-I'm sorry. I was harsh" said Shikamaru suddenly, snapping her from her own drifting thoughts.

"No, I'm sorry," she whispered, hollowly.

"What are you sorry for?" asked Shikamaru, grumpily. He wasn't exactly in the mood to be lectured, not that he ever was.

"I'm sorry for saying bad things about her. She was my childhood friend, and could still be. I shouldn't want to risk our friendship but I strangely did. All for the sake of a guy who won't even spare a glance for me. It was…it was to beat Sakura the whole time. I… All this time…you were there for me…and I took you for granted. I'm…I'm sorry. I was so blinded by my ego and selfishness to surpass Sakura…until…I didn't realize…that…I…I love you," said Ino, her voice turned into whisper in the end. She lowered her gaze to the ground, blushing hard.

Both men were shocked, and stared wide-eyed at their companion. Hesitantly, Chouji, placed his hand onto Ino's forehead. When he felt no burning warmth he jumped.

"She's serious! She's actually serious!" Chouji exploded, shouting to the world in disbelief, almost tumbling from the branch due to the shocking news.

"Ino," Shikamaru called out. Ino didn't move an inch. She kept glaring at her nails as if it was the most interesting thing in the world at the time.

Ignoring her current frozen state, he continued, ''Ino, it's not the right time."

Tears started to brim in her blue eyes._ "Of course Shikamaru won't like me. I'm selfish, I took him for granted, I'm loud as hell, and he thinks I'm troublesome..." _

"…but, you know, I feel the same as you do." He turned his back to her, and started to jump again. The sound of the wood creaking as his sandals and weight pressured the bark echoed into the air.

She smiled inwardly as she heard his confession—his shy confession, but it suited him, knowing that he wasn't a type of a guy who could blurt his feeling bluntly—she felt a surge of newly found energy, and started to follow his example.

"Chouji! Let's go!"

"Ahh… Ino… I'm still… exhausted!" Chouji protested, yet followed them all the same.

They continued to search for the infamous team seven…

Sasuke.

Sakura.

Naruto.

The new generation of legendary sannin.

_TBC... _


End file.
